Processing techniques and facilities which enable widespread use of molded thermoplastic composite components at production rates and production costs and that allow significant weight savings scenarios may be desirable in some applications. The capability to rapidly heat, consolidate and cool in a controlled manner may be required for high production rates of composite components. Current processing techniques include the use of heated dies, and therefore, may not allow for the optimum controlled cool-down which may be required for optimum fabrication. Furthermore, current processing techniques may have limitations in forming the desired components since such techniques have limitations in the capability to hold the dimensions of the component accurately or maintain the composite in a fully consolidated state and may not optimize performance of the current resin systems.